


CAKE BY THE OCEAN

by AnnSaotomo01



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Humor, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot, Romance, Sexual Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 21:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11495475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnSaotomo01/pseuds/AnnSaotomo01
Summary: Tener un ramo de flores no es lo mas raro que le ha pasado en la vida, Licht ha recibido cientos durante sus conciertos, pero no puede evitar quedarse en blanco por ese ramo marchito que Hyde le entrega. ¿Acaso darle flores muertas hacia parte de un ritual vudu oO? HydexLicht One-shot!





	CAKE BY THE OCEAN

**Author's Note:**

> Desde que vi Servamp y en el mismo instante en que vi a Lawless y Licht supe que quería hacer un fic de ellos *w*, el problema es que no sabía que escribir hasta que el fantasma que me persigue y que me impide escribir, se fue de vacaciones (¿
> 
> Así que soy feliz (happy dance) ヘ(*¬*ヘ) (ノ*¬*)ノ ヘ(*¬*ヘ) (ノ*¬*)ノ y espero que disfruten de este corto one-shot n0n.
> 
> Servamp no me pertenece bla, bla, bla, no ganó ni un peso con esto, y bueno todas esas cosas que siempre toca repetir =w=
> 
> También es una situación inusual que no me hace responsables de pérdida de neuronas oO. Homo fóbicos ¡HUYAN! HydexLicht, luego no digan que no se los advertí u.u, Licht hace de uke.

Tocar el piano podía ser comparado con una experiencia casi religiosa. Pero en el instante en que termina un concierto, cuando sus dedos acarician las teclas una última vez, Licht siente la adrenalina bajar lentamente. Las ovaciones de piel, los reflectores sobre él y todos los halagos que le siguen, lo devuelven lentamente a la realidad.

El único momento en el que se siente realmente vivo es cuando toca el piano y cuando escribe una canción. La fama no le llama la atención, lo único que quiere es que conozcan su música; por eso hace una leve reverencia a su público y sale del escenario aun mientras tras su espalda se escuchan silbidos y aplausos de una multitud enloquecida.

Licht es la estrena de rock en el mundo del piano. Por eso necesita llegar a su cuarto antes que se tope con alguno de sus fan. El estúpido vampiro que tenía por Servamp, se burló de él durante semanas, cuando se enteró que existía algo semejante.

—Excelente concierto —dijo Kranz apenas llegó a su lado— .Incluso algunos se desmayaron con la última canción y ni hablar de los que lloraron ¡Hasta el encargado tuvo que pedirles que se callaran!

—Sí, estuvo bien —dijo Licht con una sonrisa satisfecha. Se sentía orgulloso de poder influir en las emociones de sus espectadores, de ser capaz de llegar a ellas por medio de la melodía.

Sin embargo su sonrisa decae y sus pensamientos se interrumpen cuando una voluptuosa pelirroja los intercepta.

—Todoroki-san… —cantó con una sensual sonrisa. Tenía un ceñido vestido negro y un notorio escote que la hacía ver atractiva. Pero Licht no estaba interesado.

—Disculpe —dice el pianista mientras su manager se hace cargo.

Por un instante la mujer se ve confundida, sabe cómo luce así que quizás no está acostumbrada al rechazo. No es como si le importara, Licht estaba cansado y lo único que quería era llegar a su habitación para leer un poco y acostarse a dormir. Sin pensar, sube por las escaleras en vez de tomar el elevador; pronto el silencio lo envuelve, mientras toca la melodía en su mente.

Era un sonido hermoso que curvó sus labios con una suave sonrisa, casi podía ver las notas danzando en el aire. Con descuido, deshizo su cabello para que volviera a su forma habitual y aflojó la corbata, antes de desabrochar los primeros dos botones de su camisa blanca. Se ve cansado y desarreglado de la mejor manera, si antes lucía atractivo, nada se comparaba a verlo sonreír.

Cuando el Eve abrió la puerta que daba al pasillo, encontró a Hyde. Su sonrisa pronto desapareció y Licht lo miró con poco interés.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el pianista. Se veía igual de neutro que siempre, pero apenas el vampiro le tiró un ramo de rosas rojas contra el pecho, se quedó en blanco.

En este punto Hyde hubiera dicho o hecho algo estúpido, pero la seriedad en su rostro, logró que Licht enarcara una ceja en duda. Confundido, bajo la mirada hacia el ramo más horrible que había visto en su vida. Parecía que las flores habían sido dejadas afuera para marchitarse, luego las atropello un coche y las tiraron en una tormenta. El conjunto aplastado, era un lío desordenado donde los pétalos marchitos estaban doblados y agrietado, y los que no podían sostenerse por sí solos, caían tristemente al suelo.

Sin saber qué hacer con las flores, Licht las sostuvo sin decir nada. Hyde parecía satisfecho con lo que sea que fuera esto, porque dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse.

—¿Qué demonios es esto? —reclamó Licht al jalar su bufanda. Fue lo suficientemente brusco como para cortarle la respiración, de hecho casi hace que Hyde se caiga.

—¡Eso dolió!

—Esa es la idea idiota —aseguró con obviedad— .Ahora responde, ¿Qué es esto?

Insistió sin mover demasiado el ramo. Estaba aseguro que si lo hacía, se desharía en sus manos. Hyde por otro lado, frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada.

—Flores —respondió de mala gana.

—Ya sé que son flores —dijo Licht tras rodar los ojos— .Quiero saber para qué son.

La boca de Hyde se tensó y durante un pequeño instante, miró la nada tras la espalda del pianista. Licht incluso dio un breve vistazo sobre el hombro; ambos están solos, así que si estaba mirando a alguien quizás era de un fantasma. Honestamente no sería lo más extraño que le hubiera sucedido en la vida. Sin embargo, el silencio que se extiende entre ambos es extraño y confuso.

—Escucha estúpida rata, estoy cansado, así que tienes cinco segundos antes que te golpee —dijo Licht como si necesitara remarcar lo obvio, porque el otro es demasiado idiota para entenderlo— .No me estabas esperando sólo para darme flores.

Flores que prácticamente se deshacían si las movía demasiado fuerte. Pero el aturdimiento del pianista, se debía al extraño comportamiento del Servamp, él no era precisamente una persona silenciosa, siempre tenía algo que decir sin importar lo que fuera. Más, cuando Hyde cambio el peso de su cuerpo para apoyarse en el otro pie, Licht sólo pudo parpadear en curiosidad.

—Diste un concierte, en los conciertos normalmente se dan flores.

Eso quizás sonaba lógico, pero Licht sólo pudo bajar la mirada hacia el ramo. La primera vez que Hyde le dio flores lo hizo porque le pareció gracioso, así que lo golpeó sin pensarlo dos veces, él ni siquiera había hablado, pero esa sonrisa socarrona fue suficiente para enojarlo. Esto sin embargo, era totalmente diferente.

—¿Esto es…un símbolo? ¿Estás tratando de decirme algo? —preguntó, por lo que Hyde lo miró casi esperanzador, como si esperar que entendiera por si solo y así lo salvara de decir algo que no quería— ¿Es vudú? ¿Esto significa que vas a matarme? ¿Qué voy a quedar igual a estas flores?

Con la sola mención, Hyde frunció el ceño y chasqueó la lengua, antes de llevar una mano al cuello para aflojar la tensión.

—No es vudú, no seas idiota —resopló, mientras hace un pobre ademan para ayudarse a explicar— .Han estado en mi mochila desde hace tres días

Mochila que usaba durante sus trabajos, para guardar el uniforme de turno.

Eso explicaría la falta de agua.

—¿Alguien se sentó sobre ellas? —preguntó Licht dispuesto a tener esta extraña conversación, mientras ambos caminaron hacia su habitación.

—Si —gruñó el vampiro— .Nii-san.

—Y entonces…decidiste dármelas —tanteó— ¿Por qué…?

—Ya te dije porque. Diste un concierto, ese es el protocolo. Además no las quiero en mi mochila.

—Tíralas a la basura.

—No —puntualizó con seriedad— .Son tuyas ¿Terminaste? ¿Me puedo ir?

Ya habían llegado al cuarto de Licht, así que ambos se quedaron parados junto a la puerta.

—Son mías porque me las trajiste —intentó razonar todavía confundido. Casi le da lástima el pobre ramo en sus manos— .Ya habías venido a mis conciertos y nunca me diste flores muertas.

Contrario a otras veces, Licht casi podía sentir la inquietud brotando del cuerpo de la rata.

—¿Para qué son las flores? —preguntó otra vez, pero con menos paciencia. Quería terminar rápido con esto para poder ir a dormir, estaba cansado, merecía un descanso.

Cuando Hyde lo miró fijamente, notó que la máscara en su rostro había caído. Lucía mortalmente serio, como si se tratara de una situación de vida o muerte. Vagamente Licht se preguntó si acaso iba a intentar matarlo. ¿Para eso eran las flores? ¿Era algún tipo de ritual que usaba con sus Eve antes de asesinarlos?

—Se supone que te de flores cuando te invite a salir —dijo Hyde con el aire de alguien que está dando una muy mala noticia, con un tono tenso, apresurado y desesperado porque todo esto acabara.

—¿Salir? —repitió en un intento por ver la trampa tras sus palabras.

El vínculo que los unía se encontraba abierto, pero era demasiado para asimilarlo, las emociones de Hyde eran un caos. Lo único cierto es que el corazón de Licht saltó sin aviso ni razón aparente.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó antes de girar para abrir la puerta— ¿Es un nuevo enemigo?

El silencio logró que lo mirara sobre el hombro. Hyde lo observaba como si hubiera dicho la cosa más estúpida del mundo; sus ojos rojos incluso se entrecerraron y en su boca se dibujó una línea tensa. Por instinto Licht se puso a la defensiva, pero un par de pétalos cayeron al suelo y ambos terminaron bajando la mirada.

Tal vez debería replantear el asunto. La rata no había sido capaz de tirar esas flores de mierda, porque son suyas. Eso era….eso era asquerosamente lindo. No son palabras que normalmente asociaría con el Servamp, sin embargo ahí está Hyde, nervioso y tratando de ocultarlo. Él incluso volvió a llevarse una mano al cuello para aflojar la tensión, mientras se balanceó en un pie como si no pudiera quedarse quieto.

Hyde lo había esperado donde sabía que iba a aparecer y le dio flores. Técnicamente se las tiro encima, pero….esperen, ¿Hyde le dio flores y lo invitó a salir?

¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, Licht carraspeó y entró a la habitación, para buscar algo parecido a un florero. Había una pequeña y rara sensación que revoloteaba en su pecho. Debía de estar más cansado de lo que pensó.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Hyde tras su espalda, antes de entrar con duda al cuarto.

—Busco donde poner tus horribles flores.

Probablemente no recordaban lo que era el agua. Licht las miró casi con lastima, mientras Hyde lo escaneó con la mirada. Parecía tan confundido como él.

—Todoroki-san —llamó una suave voz desde la puerta, seguido de un pequeño "tum-tum", que dio a modo de llamar su atención.

Cuando ambos se dieron cuenta, encontraron tres chicas, entre ellas la voluptuosa pelirroja de hace rato. Licht rodó los ojos, mientras Hyde las intercepto con una brillante sonrisa. La misma falsa expresión que el Eve reconocía y que tanto le fastidiaba.

—Señoritas —saludó el Servamp, mientras su ángel fue hacia la pequeña cocina del cuarto.

Licht utilizó un vaso para poner las flores y las metió bajo el grifo. Con mejor luz, las flores no eran tan... eran...Si entrecerraban los ojos y ladeaba la cabeza, casi podría parecer que no agonizaban.

Sin dejar de verlas, una flor cayó del tallo y aterrizó boca abajo en el fregadero. No iba a mentir, eran las flores más horribles que había visto en su vida. Sin embargo, antes que pudiera evitarlo, una sonrisa divertida curvó sus labios. Cuando se dio cuenta de ella, agachó la mirada y se llevó una mano a la cabeza como si le doliera.

Algo estaba mal con él, debía ser culpa de todo ese mundo sobrenatural de mierda.

—Te conseguiré otras— dijo Hyde. La puerta estaba cerrada y las mujeres no estaban, pero Licht perdió interés cuando resopló e intentó que las flores no se deshicieran en el aire.

—No quiero flores —dijo— ¿Seguro que no es vudú?

—No existe algo como el vudú.

—Que tú sepas.

Por un instante la boca de Hyde tembló como si estuviera a punto de reírse, aunque al final fingió toser al llevarse un puño a la boca.

—Bien, sino es vudú, en el futuro no le regales flores muertas a las personas, es raro como el infierno.

No sabía porque debía recordarle algo tan simple, pero esta vez el vampiro sonrió y Licht no pudo evitar imitarlo. Durante un breve instante tuvieron una rara conexión, que hizo que los ojos rojos de Hyde brillaran de manera sobrenatural. Lo siguiente que Licht supo, fue que su oscuridad lo golpeó sin aviso. Lo tomó tan desprevenido que apenas y pudo activar el lead.

De alguna manera se sintió traicionado. Había sido descuidado por haber bajado la guardia, cuando en el pasado, Hyde había demostrado que le gustaba burlarse de él al emplear motivos ocultos.

—¿Qué…? —empezó Licht apenas abrió los ojos. Todo estaba oscuro salvo por un pentagrama en el suelo.

Sabía que el vudú estaba relacionado de alguna manera.

Molesto y a la defensiva, se alteró cuando Hyde sujetó su muñeca con un toque suave y tentativo. Él se veía tan sorprendido como él, pero eso no logró que bajara la guardia.

—¿Qué está pasando? —demandó Licht.

—No estoy seguro —divagó al mirar los extraños símbolos, en los que estaban parados.

Licht debió ir a dormir cuando pudo, pero no, ahora estaba atascado con la estúpida rata.

—Hyde…—empezó molesto, pero se detuvo cuando sintió algo en el pecho. Fue muy parecido a recibir una puñalada, así que se llevó una mano al corazón y dio un par de torpes pasos hacia atrás. Aturdido buscó a Hyde y lo encontró sonriendo satisfecho.

Imbécil.

—Licht Jekylland Todoroki —dijo el erizo al pronunciar cada letra con especial cuidado, casi como si las acariciara con los labios.

Aparentemente eso desencadeno una reacción, porque el brillo blanco en el pentagrama se hizo tan intenso que fue imposible de soportar. Por reflejo, el pianista alzó los brazos a modo de escudo y cerró los ojos. Se sentía desubicado, confundido y algo le había robado energía.

Todo era culpa de ese jodido pentagrama vudú.

—Maldición —dijo al abrir los ojos. Su visión borrosa y reducida, tardo un largo instante en enfocar.

—Dijiste mi nombre —señaló Hyde totalmente eufórico al sujetarlo por los hombros, aunque el otro no podía verlo bien.

—¿Qué…? —empezó Licht sintiéndose sofocado. Habían vuelvo a la habitación, pero fue un detalle tan irrelevante que apenas y le prestó atención.

—Dijiste mi nombre —repitió antes de abrazarlo con fuerza.

Sin pensarlo, Licht lo empujó y empezó a retroceder, a Hyde no le importó su agresividad porque lo siguió de cerca. Cuando pudo ponerle algo de orden a sus desordenados pensamientos, se dio cuenta que el vampiro se veía tan aturdido y desorientado como él se sentía. De hecho caminaba como si estuviera ebrio, aunque mantenía una sonrisa de pura felicidad.

—¿De que estas hablando rata? —preguntó Licht con el ceño fruncido.

Aunque no sabía lo que sucedía, su corazón palpitó con fuerza por algo muy diferente al miedo. El vínculo que compartían se sentía completamente diferente, la energía y el poder que estaba experimentado era descomunal, pero mientras intentaba que su cuerpo lidiara con lo que sea que sucedía, Hyde lo empujó.

Su mundo se volcó. Descolocado, vio el techo de la habitación cuando parpadeó lentamente. Tardo un momento en darse cuenta que eso blando en lo que había caído, era la cama. No se había dado cuenta que estaba cerca de ella, pero su aturdimiento lo llevó al punto en que se preguntó dónde estaba y que estaba haciendo en primer lugar.

—Hey —llamó Hyde para que lo mirara— .No te duermas.

—Hyde —murmuró con palabras lentas y arrastradas.

Con cuidado de no alterarlo, el vampiro se subió encima al colocar las piernas a cada lado de su cadera. La fiera indiferencia de su ángel había caído y ahora tenía un inocente y adormecido semblante, que rara vez veía.

Tan lindo.

Tan suyo.

—¿Qué esta pasa…?

—Shhh, tranquilo, te tengo —dijo para que se calmara. Con cuidado, acarició su mejilla. Se sentía caliente contra su piel fría ¿Era fiebre?— ¿Estas bien?

Complacido con el contraste, Licht gimió y se apoyó en su mano. Fue injusto, porque el corazón de Hyde saltó desesperado hasta hacerle eco en los oídos. Su Eve era igual a un gato, podía ser lindo y amable, hasta que se cansaba y decidía golpearlo.

—Licht-tan —llamó. Con la mano libre le quitó algunos mechones rebeldes, que le impedía verlo bien y los acomodo detrás de la oreja. A cambio, los bonitos orbes azules se abrieron— ¿Estas bien?

—Si —gimió al cerrar de nuevo los ojos.

Completamente injusto.

Hyde no se encontraba mejor, estaba aturdido y algo mareado. Aun así, tenía la lucidez suficiente para saber lo que hacía. Ansioso se lamió los labios, al ver lo apacible que lucía el pianista. Al final sentó en los talones, mientras su mano libre empezó a delinear su rostro, fue un toque casual, casi superficial donde trazó el contorno de las cejas, se trasladó a la nariz y se desvió por la mejilla, antes de delinear el camino de la mandíbula hacia el mentón. Ahí…permaneció un momento antes de tocar sus labios. Primero los presionó un poco, casi como si no quisiera hacerlo del todo; eran suaves y blandos al tacto, por lo que se mordió el interior de la mejilla.

Licht parecía dormido, por lo que Hyde lo acomodó a lo largo de la cama y no a lo ancho como había caído. Luego sólo pudo mirarlo casi hipnotizado, su Eve estaba algo despeinado, sin el saco, con la camisa medio abierta y fuera del pantalón, y la corbata floja alrededor del cuello.

—Tan sexy —murmuró al volver a subirse sobre su cuerpo— .Angel-chan, tienes que despertar.

Dijo al deslizar una mano bajo su camisa. La tersa y pálida piel bajo sus dedos se tensó, y en respuesta un ligero estremecimiento viajó por su espalda. Sin dudar su mano siguió subiendo y antes de siquiera pensarlo, ambas extremidades se encontraron recorriendo la estrecha cintura. Cuando Licht suspiró suavecito, toda función mental pareció cesar. Curioso, vio la camisa que ya estaba a la mitad del pecho.

—¿Estas bien? —volvió a preguntar cuando su ángel abrió los ojos. Despacio, separó sus piernas para poder acomodarse entre ellas y así, poder encerrarlo completamente en la cama— .Te ves tan bien. Tan mío.

—¿Qué? —divagó Licht en un intento por ponerle algo de orden al asunto.

Fiel a su naturaleza rebelde, quiso empujarlo, pero Hyde atrapó sus manos y las colocó a cada lado de su cabeza, mientras se inclinó sobre ese grácil y delgado cuello. Pensar era difícil para Licht, mas, sentir el roce de sus labios logró que su corazón palpitara con fuerza, mientras una corriente eléctrica lo estremeció.

Complacido, Hyde trazó un húmedo camino, seguido de pequeñas mordías. A cambio una sonrisa posesiva curvó sus labios cuando la pálida piel adoptó un bonito tono rojizo. Adoró sentir el pulso acelerado contra los labios, en especial cuando sus colmillos lo rozaron.

Vagamente Licht se dio cuenta que una de sus manos fue liberada, pero antes de preguntar que estaba sucediendo, sintió que el vampiro separó un poco más sus piernas, mientras su mano tocó el interior de sus muslos. Su respiración se entrecorto sin su permiso, pero fue ese sonido lo que hizo que Hyde lo lamiera.

El instinto le decía que debían estar más cerca, que lo necesitaba. Por eso lo empujó de forma brusca contra la cama y le clavó los colmillos en su cuello. Licht gruñó entre dientes y colocó una mano en su pecho para empujarlo sin éxito, mientras la otra seguía cautiva por la de Hyde. Respirar se volvió difícil, en especial cuando el vampiro trazó un húmedo camino, seguido de pequeñas mordías que traslado a lo largo de su garganta.

—Hmm.

—Mi Ángel-chan —murmuró Hyde sobre sus labios.

El Servamp sentía que la sangre le hervía y que el cuerpo le pesaba, pero las palabras abandonan sus labios cuando se fue un poco hacia atrás para ver lo que ha hecho. Licht estaba sonrojado, con la mirada vidriosa y entrecerrada que lo hacía lucir como la cosa más deliciosa que nunca hubiera visto. También tenía una serie de pequeñas marcas que decoran su cuello y cuando movió las piernas, la fricción se volvió tan intensa que es casi demasiado para Hyde.

Presa de un arrebato, lo besó como había querido hacer desde hace mucho tiempo. Hyde no dudo en adentrarse en su boca para arrancar pequeños quejidos, pero se estremeció en el mismo instante en que sus lenguas se enredaron. Además considerando el nulo espacio, lo único que consiguió el pianista al moverse, fue crear un delicioso toque que lo hizo suspirar complacido.

La manera como lo besaba fue demandante, posesiva y tenía dejes de una devoción ciega que agitó el corazón de Licht. Todo era tan caliente y mojado, pero cuando el beso se rompió sus labios se rozaron con pesados y calientes suspiros. Era lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación.

Hyde no sabe el momento exacto cuando se enamoró de él, pero si sabe que empezó cuando ese loco ángel rompió su oscuridad y removió algo que creía extinto en su interior. Luego, sin darse cuenta empezó a notar detalles estúpidos e innecesarios, mientras sus ojos lo seguían sin permiso. Pero sobre todo, empezó a buscar excusas para tocarlo de alguna manera.

Licht nunca pareció darse cuenta, porque podía ser algo inocente a veces. Pero pensar en que tanto sabia sobre este tema y quien le enseño, lo ponía irracionalmente celoso. Claro que ahora no era momento para pensar en nada de eso, no cuando lo tenía atrapado entre el colchón y su cuerpo.

—Hyde —llamó Licht mientras el vampiro apoyó sus frentes juntas.

Escucharlo hizo que Hyde se erizara. Sentía que se había sonrojado, así que volvió a besarlo sin tregua. Sus labios eran suaves y cálidos, perfectos para los suyos. Podía derretirse con el toque, porque al deslizarse dentro de su boca creía que podía quemarse vivo, mientras ese delicioso calor se expandía por todas partes. Era como una droga. Licht incluso olía bien, así que al separarse, los ojos del Servamp tuvieron un brillo posesivo.

Cuando encontró su respiración pesada, los labios rojos y su mirada cristalina, la respiración de Hyde se enganchó. Todo en él lo llamaba a gritos, así que empezó a desabrochar su camisa con una mano y con la otro tocó la tersa bien de su abdomen. Ni bien hubo desabotonado la mitad, cuando una nueva descarga viajó por su cuerpo.

Esta era diferente, surgió porque Licht activó su lead y lo golpeó. Ambos seguían desorientados, pero Hyde tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para entender que había caído contra un asiento.

—Hahahah, tan lindo —se rio adolorido, mientras intentó levantarse entre los restos del mueble— .Sólo tú podrías…. ¡wow!

Su ángel no le dio tiempo de terminar, lo atacó así que tuvo que moverse rápido. Lejos de sentirse amenazado, Hyde miró maravillado a Licht. Sólo él podría usar el lead en esta situación, donde parte de su energía fue succionado por el extraño pentagrama

El erizo no sabía lo que era, pero podía hacerse a una idea, porque todo en Licht gritaba "para siempre". Claro que eso no significaba que no tuviera que salir por la ventana más cercana, antes que destrozaran toda la habitación. Kranz amenazó con un monumental castigo sino se comportaban, por lo que Hyde saltó desde el sexto piso.

Lastimosamente en su estado no llegó muy lejos, su Eve lo pateó y se estrelló contra un árbol, en un parque cercano. Era tarde, pero no lo suficiente ya que una pareja salió corriendo con el impacto. A Hyde no pudo importarle menos, se rio mientras Licht aterrizó con trabajo. Apenas lo vio acercarse, notó que trastabillaba, por lo que su sonrisa se enganchó.

—¿Qué hiciste maldita rata? —preguntó Licht al sujetarlo por el chaleco y obligarlo a incorporarse.

No le importaba ser un poco más bajo, porque igual lo fulminó con la mirada, mientras Hyde sonrió insolente. Incluso el Servamp tuvo el descaro de acercarse sólo poco, porque el violento muchacho no le permitió ir más lejos.

Licht tenía la camisa abierta, por lo que podía ver las mordidas que dejó esparcidas en su cuello.

Tan sexy.

—¿Yo? —repitió Hyde, divertido por molestarlo. Le encantaba ver el fuego en su mirada— .Tu dijiste mi nombre.

—¿Qué? —preguntó mientras el otro alzó la mano derecha.

Ver el hilo rojo le tomó un momento, pero no tardo en notar que también se enreda alrededor de su muñeca. Confundido, Licht lo soltó y retrocedió. El hilo se extendió entre ambos.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó cuándo descubre que no puede romperlo.

—Dijiste mi nombre —repitió Hyde con una sonrisa estúpida. Suena casi drogado.

Molesto, el pianista bufó de mala gana. La rata era inútil y debía admitir que él también se sentía horrible. Hace no más de 3 minutos que había caído presa de un inexplicable adormecimiento, así que cuando Hyde lo abrazó de improvisto, ambos cayeron al pasto sin que hubiera podido evitarlo.

—Mío —murmuró Hyde mientras el otro se quejaba— .No te vayas.

Ignorando a Licht que intentaba quitárselo de encima, el Servamp se alzó un poco para verlo directamente a los ojos. Se veía mortalmente serio, pero Licht sólo pudo enarcar una ceja en incomprensión.

—¿A dónde iría estúpida rata?

Así de fácil el mundo de Hyde se tambaleó, con una frase y una mirada medio insolente.

—Quítate.

—No quiero —dijo al esconder el rostro entre la unión de su hombro y el cuello.

Razonar con él era inútil. Licht resopló ruidosamente, antes de quedarse quieto. Resignado a su maldita suerte, miró el cielo ligeramente nublado y el entretejido de ramas que formaban los arboles arriba de su cabeza. Se sentía drenado, no sólo por su energía, sino que su mente comenzaba a deslizarse nuevamente hacia la inconsciencia.

Licht era terco y testarudo, pero no le gustaba mentirse a sí mismo. El problema es que ponerle nombre a lo que sentía, o explicar porque su corazón palpitaba tan rápido, era problemático, además le daban ganas de golpear a Hyde. Molesto, volvió a abrir los ojos, sin saber en qué momento los había cerrado.

—Debe ser una broma —resopló cuando se dio cuenta que Hyde se había quedado dormido encima— .Tks.

Aun así, logró apoyarse en los codos para mirarlo. Nunca había visto al erizo dormir con tanta paz, podía matarlo y no habría manera en que pudiera evitarlo. Debió divagar, hasta que terminó sonriendo. Curioso alzo una mano para ver el hilo rojo que lo unía al vampiro. No sabía que era o lo que hacía, pero sabía que era especial. Tampoco era algo que hubiera sentido antes, pero no iba a investigarlo en este preciso momento, así que respiró hondo.

—Andando rata —dijo al moverlo— .No voy a dormir en el parque.

Hyde se movió lo suficiente como para que Licht lo cargara en su espalda. De vez en cuando el Servamp murmuraba como como "mi ángel", "perfecto" y "mío"

—Sí, si —musitó Licht sin prestarle demasiada atención.

Tal vez estaba sin energía, aturdido y a un paso de desmayarse, pero eso no evitó que lo cargara de vuelta al hotel. Claro que en su estado actual, sus pasos eran débiles y cuidadosos, o ambos terminarían nuevamente en el suelo.

—Mío —murmuró Hyde con los labios contra su cuello. Estaba medio dormido, pero nunca se había sentido tan seguro en su vida, como ahora que sentía el calor corporal de su ángel. Además, Licht olía tan bien, que trazó un húmedo camino por su nuca.

—¡KYA! —exclamo el pianista. Se había erizado desde la cabeza hasta los pies, también se sonrojo violentamente, pero no iba a entrar en detalles. Gracias.

Suficiente tenía conque su corazón estuviera a punto de detenerse. Fue obvio que su primera reacción fuera soltar al vampiro, para tocar la parte afectada como lo hubiera lastimado.

—¡Al diablo, vuelve solo! —sentenció mucho más que sonrojado.

—"Lindo" —pensó Hyde con una boba y estúpida sonrisa.

Le encantaba el rubor que teñía las pálidas mejillas, pero le gustaría tenerlo bajo su cuerpo mientras gemía su nombre.

—¡Te amo! —gritó Hyde cuando el pianista ya estaba a una cuadra de distancia.

—¡Púdrete! —devolvió Licht.

Reírse fue inevitable, aun cuando estaba siendo totalmente serio en esto. Claro que esto no se sentía como un rechazo, porque Hyde podía ver perfectamente la línea roja que los unía y que nunca los iba a separar.

—Hombre, vas a matarme —dijo al esconder el rostro en una mano.

No se había sentido tan expuesto en mucho tiempo, pero aunque la sensación lo aterraba, sabía que esta vez no estaba solo en esto y eso lo hizo sentir eufórico.

Despacio se puso de pie; llegar al hotel iba a ser difícil, pero no le importó. Contento respiró el aire frio de la noche. Enamorar a ese desquiciado ángel iba a ser difícil, pero antes de siquiera poder evitarlo, terminó riéndome. Dicen que la vida no es número de veces que respiras, sino los momentos que te quitan el aliento y Licht definitivamente enganchaba su respiración.

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> Taran \\(*¬*)/ .Soy feliz como lombriz que se ha comido una perdiz xDDDD. Sencillamente los adoro, son tan lindos juntos O(*¬*)O!
> 
> En verdad esperó que les haya gustado y sean amables, es la primera vez que intento escribir sobre esta pareja o/o
> 
> Oks, para dejarme un Reviewer presionan el rectángulo de letras verdes que dice: "Reviewer this histoy/chapter" no hay necesidad de estar registrado en el Fanfiction, para que me dejen un Reviewer u.u, o si prefieren me escriben a mis e-mails los cuales encontraran en mi Profile, donde dice "Ann Saotomo" en la parte de arriba.
> 
> Se despide:
> 
> Ann (happy dance) ヘ(°¬°ヘ) (ノ°¬°)ノヘ(°¬°ヘ) (ノ°¬°)ノ!


End file.
